


What Happens In-Between: Sword Tricks

by closetranger



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closetranger/pseuds/closetranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens in between A Date with Danger and Roar of the Red Ranger between Riley and Chase? Are Kaylee and Chase really compatible, and how does their relationship impact Riley, who is secretly in love with Chase? </p><p>Chase never showed much of an interest in swords, but in Roar of the Red Ranger he spars with Ivan rather competently. Has Riley and Chase's training regiment helped Chase become a proficient sword fighter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens In-Between: Sword Tricks

                                                                                   

     A drop of sweat fell off the edge of Riley's brow. He stood in his defensive posture, sword gripped tightly in one hand. A ball flew from the pitching machine. Riley jumped into the air, spinning 360 degrees, and landing just in time to deflect the ball with his sword. He sighed with relief; he had been working on that technique for quite some time. Chase walked into the base, outstretched his hand, his black energem flying against the wall, and walked past Riley. Riley followed Chase with his eyes. Chase walked over to a table near the back of the base and put his skateboard on the table and started tuning the wheels. He was bobbing his head up and down, must've had his head phones on.  
  
     Riley turned around and attempted the maneuver again: success! It was a good move. Riley wouldn't admit it, but it was based off a technique he had seen Chase use in combat. Chase's limber and athletic body moved with the agility of a cat. Riley envied and admired that agility, and tried to incorporate more agile maneuvers into his fighting style. Chase looked up from his skateboard, and saw Riley leap through the air, spinning around, and then landing just in time to glance away another ball. He recognized the move, smiled to himself, and kept working on his skateboard. He then threw the screw driver down, walked over and sat at a table near Riley, thrust his arms behind his head dramatically and sighed... Riley didn't notice. He spun around again bouncing away another ball. Chase furrowed his brow, and then thrust his head back and sighed even more loudly.  
  
      Riley looked over his shoulder and saw Chase leaning back in a chair, resting his head against his arms, looking upward. Chase wanted someone to talk to him. It was obvious.  Riley smiled and turned back to the pitching machine just in time to avert one more ball before he walked over and turned off the machine. He placed his sword on a table, grabbed a bottle of water, and chugged it before looking over at Chase who had a single eye on him - realizing Riley noticed him, Chase returned his eyesight upward. He obviously didn't want Riley to know he wanted attention. Riley walked over in front of Chase. Chase lowered his eyes to look at Riley. Riley shrugged his arms quizzically, hands outstretched, and palms facing up.  
  
      "What's wrong?" Riley said with a smirk.  
  
      "Nothing," Chase feigned dramatically.  
  
      Riley rolled his eyes and smiled at Chase, "Chase, what's wrong?"  
  
      "It's Kaylee," Chase started. Riley rolled his eyes and grabbed a chair and sat in front of Chase, folding his arms over his chest. " I mean you know, I understand, she wants to be an astrophysa-- physi--"

     "Astrophysicist?" Riley interrupted.

     "Yeah that- anyways, so that takes a lot of time, she's got to study a lot, and look for schools that have programs she wants to be a part of-"  
  
      "So what's the problem?" Riley said, eyes flat, expression deadpan.  
  
      "The problem? Well the problem is she never wants to do anything. I know she's busy with important things, but tonight we were supposed to go to the movies, and she called me and told me she couldn't because she had to study."  
  
      "Studying is important Chase."  
  
      "Yeah, I know, that's why I feel bad, I mean, I can't act all brassed off-"  
  
      "Brassed, what?" Riley interjected.  
  
      Chase looked at him confused. "Uh, annoyed, anyways I can't act all brassed off, she's following her dreams, so I can't be selfish, and be like 'no, don't follow your dreams, spind time with me instid.' "  
  
      Chase looked to the sky and flung his arms around as he talked - a grande oration before an audience. That's why Riley was there. Riley rolled his eyes, put his arms behind his head, and stretched. While Chase kept rambling Riley stood up, grabbed his sword, and started pacing back and forth, looking at the ground as he swung the sword from side-to-side.  
  
      "You know what I'm sayin' mate?" Chase continued.  
  
      "Mmmhmm."  
  
      Chase looked over at Riley and saw him walking back and forth listlessly, then he recalled what Shelby had told him, and wondered if he was being too self-centered. He hadn't been training with Riley since he started seeing Kaylee.  
  
      "Hey mate," Chase stopped to address Riley, "what's that trick you were workin' on?"  
  
      Riley was taken aback, he stopped pacing and looked up at Chase. "Oh it's nothing just some... thing."  
  
      "It looked like my jumping spinning round house kick... but you know... no kick at the end."  
  
      "Oh uh," Riley stammered awkwardly,"it's not, I mean it kind of --"  
  
      "You mean you're copying one of my tricks?" Chase chided playfully.  
  
      "I'm not copying you!" Riley retorted haughtily.  
  
      "Oh why, you too good to copy my moves?" Chase quipped.  
  
      "No, that's not what I mean," Riley fumbled through his words, "I just meant... I have my own moves... I wouldn't just copy you I just thought--"  
  
      "You just thought you'd copy my moves?" Chase persisted with a big grin on his face.  
  
      "I uh--" Riley stopped and then looked at Chase, who was smiling at him devilishly. He sighed loudly,"I need to get back to practice if you're done talking about Kaylee."  
  
      "You gonna' keep practicing my move?"  
  
      "Uh... yes, I'm going to keep practicing 'your' move." Riley said with an impassive expression on his face.  
  
      "Will you show me how to do it?" Chase said standing up.  
  
      "What do you mean... it's your move," Riley responded shyly.  
  
      "No it's not, I can't use a sword like you, so now it's your move, because you made it up."  
  
      "Really?" Riley felt somewhat proud.  
  
      "Yeah, and now I want to learn it," Chase said walking over to Riley. Chase stretched a hand out, waving it at Riley's sword. "Well?"  
  
      "I um- okay," Riley fidgeted awkwardly for a moment before handing the sword to Chase.  
  
      Chase grabbed the sword and stood in a defensive posture, mimicking Riley's.  
  
      "You don't have to stand like me," Riley chuckled.  
  
     Chase ignored Riley and leapt into the air, spinning around, and when he swung the sword, it flew out of his hand, and embedded itself into a nearby wall. Chase turned around, mouth agape and wide-eyed, and looked at Riley. Riley, equally dumb struck, looked back at Chase in horror. The two walked over to the wall where the sword had implanted itself. Chase flicked the sword, trying to determine how deep the sword had fixed itself. It didn't move. They looked at each other again, stunned expressions on their faces, and then Chase put his hands around the hilt of the sword and started to pull, but it wouldn't budge. Chase put a leg against the wall, and puffed his cheeks as he pulled on the sword, but it wouldn't budge.  
  
      "Bro, help me," Chase pleaded.  
  
      "What do you want me to do?"  
  
      "Um, pull on it with me."  
  
      Riley wrapped his arms around Chase's waist, knotting his hands together in front of Chase's stomach. Chase then started pulling again, and Riley tugged on his waist, giving him leverage. Without notice, the sword dislodged itself from the wall, throwing both of the boys backward, and onto the floor. Chase landed with his back on top of Riley's.  
  
      "Ugh," Riley groaned as the two slowly tried to sit up. Chase propped himself up by grabbing one of Riley's legs and launching himself forward onto his feet.  
  
      "Alright bro, I'd say that was a 6 out of 10, whaddya' think?"  
  
      Riley stood up, rubbing the back of his head, pain pinching his face. "Uh, can we try that again without the... throwing the sword part..."  
  
      Chase returned to a position resembling Riley's battle stance. Riley clasped the hand Chase used to hold the sword.  
  
     "Chase, you don't have to stand like this, look," Riley grabbed Chase's other hand, and placed the hilt into both of Chase's hands. He then used his foot to direct Chase's legs, altering his posture. "Hold the sword comfortably, when you're first starting off you just need to make sure you have a good grip."  
  
      "I've used a sword in combat before," Chase said embarrassed.  
  
      "I know you have, but I don't think it's as natural for you yet," Riley assured Chase, squeezing his shoulder as he looked into his eyes. Chase looked back into Riley's eyes: green pastures on a summer's day, serene and beautiful. Riley left his hand on Chase's shoulder for a second and looked into Chase's eyes: a New Zealand forest, dark and wild. "Here more like this," Riley said as he moved around behind Chase, grabbed his hips, and moved him into position. Riley's hands lingered on Chase's hips as his feet carefully spaced Chase's feet. "How does that feel?" Riley queried.  
  
      "Good," Chase whispered, a small lump in his throat.  
  
      "Huh?"  
  
      "Good!" Chase spoke louder. "It feels good, this is a good position mate?"  
  
      "Yeah," Riley said moving around to face Chase, "let the weight of the sword be the axis around which you pivot, but with control."  
  
      Riley stepped back and watched Chase. Chase leapt in the air, spinning, landing, and finally swinging. He then looked back at Riley, his eyes bright with excitement. "I did it!" he exclaimed.  
  
      Riley smiled widely at Chase,and clapped for him, "I saw."  
  
      "Lemme try again," Chase said as he returned to a neutral position. He repeated the maneuver landing gleefully on his feet, his face alight with joy. He turned and looked at Riley again with a cheery smile."You better look out Riley, before long imma' be just as good as you!"  
  
      "In your own words," Riley started with a playful smile, "good on ya' mate," Riley walked over to Chase and placed his hands on Chase's shoulders and gave them a squeeze.  
  
      Chase watched Riley as he started to walk away.  "Hey Riley," Chase said with a serious tone in his voice.  
  
      "Yeah," Riley said turning to face Chase.  
  
      "Look, I know I haven't been training with you since I started seeing Kaylee," Chase said soberly, his brow creased," I'm sorry."  
  
      Riley smiled warmly at Chase,"it's alright Chase."  
  
      "No it's not, we're mates, and I want to make it up to you."  
  
      "Really?"  
  
      "Yeah, how about I start sword training with you?"  
  
      Riley's smile widened, "I'd like that."  
  
      "Good!" Chase exclaimed, his eyes squinting, and his mouth in a broad grin.

     That smile hollowed out Riley's stomach. Would Chase ever understand how much Riley adored him. Did it even matter?     

**Author's Note:**

> songs I listened to while writing this:
> 
> Daniel Land and the Modern Painters "Love Lies Bleeding" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pL5jAK7YrI4
> 
> U2 "The Sweetest Thing" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5WybiA263bw
> 
> TMI note: I've had a relationship like the one I think Riley and Chase have. He was my best friend, and I was in love with him, but he was bi and convinced he should only get serious with a girl (because of his family and stuff), he ended up leading me on a lot. In the end the relationship was toxic to me, and we eventually grew apart.


End file.
